


Purely Severich

by therecognitionscene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, all sorts of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short fics all about Richard and Severin, and nothing but Richard and Severin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticklish

It’s the cutest thing in the world, it really is. And it’s a complete accident that he discovers it, too. A very lucky, fortuitous accident. 

He’s just finished them both off, Richard’s candy-pink cock in his hand and his own buried deep inside the little actor’s arse. They’re both breathless and sweaty and warm but far too content and happy to actually move away from each other, to get some space so they can cool down; instead they just lay there on their sides, back to chest. Severin is trailing kisses down along Richard’s neck and shoulder as he simply holds his little lover’s cock in his loose grasp as it begins to soften.

And, just for the hell of it, he starts to give it slow, easy strokes, simply because he loves the way the silky skin feels against his calloused fingertips. Down to Richie’s round, succulent little balls, up his slim shaft, tracing along the delicate vein until he reaches the tender cockhead. He runs his thumb along the rim of it absentmindedly and nearly jumps out of his skin when Richard lets out a loud, unexpected noise.

A laugh.

Richard is _giggling_.

Confused, Severin repeats the motion again, and again, and again, and Richard wriggles against him, his musical laughter filling the air around them. He’s about to ask if his lover is ok when it dawns on him: Richard, the precious, beautiful little fawn, has a gorgeous, perfectly suckable cock that is, after orgasm, _ticklish_.

 _Extremely_ ticklish.

From that point on, poor Richard is always on his guard as soon as he orgasms, because Rin–with a devilish grin and a gleam in his blue eyes–never hesitates to take Richie’s cock between thumb and forefinger and play with the tip until Richard is a gasping, giggling, wrecked-all-over-again mess.

The lovable bastard.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Severich prompt where Sev is picking up Rich from the train station after a long time on tour and he's trying to be all strong but he just breaks down out of happy because the love of his life is back to him.

Logically, he knows it’s only been a month since Richard went on tour with his latest play. Only a month. Well, technically, it’s been 34 days, 7 hours, and 42 minutes.

But hey, who’s been counting?

Severin is antsy as he stands on the platform of the train station waiting for the 6:00 PM back into into the city. He glances at his watch– 6:03, it reads, the numbers glaring to the man– and all of a sudden a thousand thoughts are going through his mind. What if Richie missed the boarding call? What if he accidentally got off at the wrong stop? What if the train derailed? What if a mass murderer had been hiding in the cargo car the whole time and was, at that very moment, making his move?

His boyfriend could be in danger and Severin wouldn’t even know it.

He’s just about to head back into the station and hunt down a security guard, demand answers, demand that someone go out and look for his missing lover, a whole squadron of police officers if need be, when a long whistle catches his attention, announcing the arrival of the train. With his heart pounding he runs to the edge of the platform, bounces on the balls of his feet, waits for Richard.

The train stops and the doors open and people are exiting. Families are being reunited, friends are meeting up, business women and men are on their way to their next destinations.

But he can’t see Richard.

His hands are clenching and unclenching by his sides as he scans the crowd, desperate for a glimpse of that soft tuft of dark hair when something–or rather, someone– barrels into him from behind and throws slim arms around his waist 

“Hi Rin!”

Severin is turning around and sweeping Richard up into his arms before his mind can even fully process what’s going on. His nose is already buried against the actor’s pale neck when it finally hits him that Richard is home. 

_Home_.

“Well, I missed you too, Lion!” Richard is giggling, hugging him tight, peppering the side of his bearded face with sweet kisses. “You know, everyone is staring at us,” he whispers, a smile evident in his tone.

Severin simply shakes his head and holds Richard even closer, a grin of his own blossoming on his face.

“Who cares? Let them stare. You’re _home_.”


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severin is a big old meanie head who likes to tease poor lil Richie.

He doesn’t do it all that often, really, because god knows even his self control has limits. But every once in awhile, Severin likes to tease. And tease mean. He likes to hold back, withhold everything Richard is begging for, push them both to the edge and beyond before finally giving in.

Now, don’t get him wrong: he’s a man who loves to fuck, and fuck hard, and fuck soft, and fuck for hours, or even a few mere minutes. But there’s just something about the way Richard’s back will arch, the aching pressure that will settle heavy and hot in his balls as he denies them both, the salt of his lover’s tears that will settle on his tongue, that makes him take a night every few months to tease, and tease, and tease.

This is one of those such nights.

Richard is before him with his shoulders pressed to the floor, ass in the air and knees ruddy from carpet burn, his hands clawing at the rug as he sobs and whines and hiccups. The flat is quiet around them; the window is open, letting in a fresh, cool spring breeze that dries the sweat on both their bodies as Severin presses the head of his cock back into Richard’s hole.

He’s been doing this for the better part of an hour: watching the fat tip of his prick disappear into Richard’s yielding body, holding still for a good thirty seconds or so, and then pulling back out, smirking and chuckling as his lover’s body clenches around nothing. Richard knows the pattern by now–the maddeningly delicious, cruel, perfect pattern that’s kept his own little pink cock hard and drooling underneath him–yet he stills beg every time Rin breaches him.

“Please. Please, Severin, please fuck me now, please, m–my cock, it hurts, I–I need to cum, I need you to fuck me, I could cum from your cock alone, I promise I can, please let me show you, please let me ride you, please, ha, nnnnnnn…”

Severin runs his hand along his generous length several times, milks out a healthy stream of precum into Richard’s body before withdrawing completely with a pained groan. “Enough of that, now,” he growls, bringing his hand down hard against the plush fat of Richard’s ass. “Or you’ll get nothing. Not even the head.”

He fondles his balls, rolls them between his fingers as Richard lets out an impressive sob and slams his fists against the floor. He counts in his head (…nineteen, twenty, twenty one…), sinks his middle finger into Richard and presses hard against his lover’s prostate, sucks the taste off his digit and lodges his cockhead back inside. Indulges himself for a moment and sinks in further, half of his prick now inside, before retreating to his starting position.

“The night is young, little one. And we have nothing to do tomorrow, nowhere to be. So we–” He pulls out, smacks Richard’s ass again. “–Are going to take our time. Yes?”

Richard lets out a primal, frustrated noise, glances back over his shoulder at Severin with love and hunger and annoyance in his gaze. “Y–yes,” he finally says.

Severin smiles, takes a steadying breath, and presses back in. 

“That’s my good boy.”


End file.
